Jokah
Jokah is an evil clown boy from the Wicked Nasty Kenyan Mountains of Peru. He is best known for his idolization of the Joker and his compelling urge to kill the Batman and eliminate Team Dalor from the face of the earth. Since the beginning of his existence, he has been a target of Team Dalor due to his unnaturally high cringe levels and his dangerous instability. Though he continuously plots to assassinate the squad, his efforts have proven futile and he is still wanted dead inside or alive inside by all meme governments. The clown has recently released the alpha version of a project known as "J-Bomb's Variety". Disgusting birth Jokah spawned from Patrick's groin when he nutted too hard fucking the hole in his wall on Friday the 13th, 1692, a principle known as "cringe-nut phenomenon". Contrary to popular belief, he was not born with green hair. He developed a Joker complex during his pre-teens and began to dress, act, and smell like the Joker. The government of Uzbekistan cites the cause as the fact that his father never beat the shit out of him when needed, but neighboring countries have suggested that Uzbekistan "chill the fuck out, seriously". Jokah spent his teenage years masturbating to Suicide Squad and writing Shrek-based fanfictions as a way to subtly inform the general public that he has Shrek DNA within him. Assassination attempts Jo-Jo has attempted to assassinate every member of the group, only in different ways. He tried to assassinate Jenn by destroying her will to live with a fanfiction, only to run home crying in realization that he didn't put it in size twelve Times New Jokah font. He tried to assassinate Angela by confessing his undying love for her, hoping that she'd commit seppuku, only to realize that he had ball cancer and physically collapsed into death with a monstrous growl only seconds after telling her. He tried to assassinate Dal by making fun of his face, but was retaliated against unexpectedly when Dal asked if he had purchased his neckbeard at the fedora store. The two engaged in a dramatic slap fight with cool music, but Dal emerged victorious when the two navigated up a small staircase leaving Jokah out of breath and unconscious. He tried to murder Hunter and Jesse by separating them from the group and moving in for the kill, but was later foiled when a teacher from the upper level of the school shouted "H4X0R" and chucked a computer onto his head. Musical career Jokah pursued a musical career in his early 50s, calling himself "Lil Ball Cancer". He signed with Machinima Records under the persuasion of Clint, but has so far released no albums due to his reluctance to share his creative talents with the world. Instead, the rapper posted his track on SnapClint where it was enjoyed only by sad MySpace whores and the Jedi Council. Speech impediment Jokah was born with a speech impediment which restricts his speech to soft exhales, thus rendering him able to speak only in sighs. He was later arrested by state police for not speaking the fuck up. Comparisons to the Aurora Theater Shooter In the wake of the Aurora Theater shooting, comparisons were made between Jokah and the dude who killed a lot of people when Batman came out or some shit. Scientists found that both had weird-looking hair, both wanted to be the Joker, and both sucked dick for Batman comics. President Oreoboy, however, stated in the aftermath that Jokah is "too fucking pussy" to mimic the shooting. Quotes " sigh " "I'm not a klepto. I swear." "Do you guys think I look like the Joker in this shirt and tie?" "Do you guys think I look like the Joker in these pajamas?" "I have ball cancer." "DDEEUUUUGGGGGHHHEEEEHHHHH" "You're going to have to call me at a better time." "Who is this, really?" "I have crippling depression, anxiety, antisocial personality disorder, hypertension, a bad back, an Oedipus complex, narcissistic personality disorder, schizophrenia, ball cancer, and the common cold."